


Holy Shit...I've had sex with your whole Family!

by Justa14writer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Money Probs, Multiple Orgasms, Past Child Abuse, Poor Life Choices, Prostitution, Some Plot, Spanking, Wally Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West, a runaway from Central City, is looking to start a new life in Gotham. With no money however, and no jobs, he does the only thing he can...</p><p>...he starts to sell himself.</p><p>He juggles between enrolling in Gotham Uni. and giving expensive blowjobs pretty well...until he meets Richard Grayson, a hottie who inspires him to be better.</p><p>After a few years of this life he decides to quit so his new boyfriend Dick won't ever have to find out about his rough start.</p><p>...until Dick invites him to meet the family that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yeah...getting by in Gotham wasn't as easy as Wally thought it would be.

He probably should've stole more of Rudolphs money, but there hadn't been enough time. He had barely snuck onto the train as it was, and stealing more would have set him back another week or so.

And he couldn't let THAT happen. He may be 17, and only have a year left before he could move out legally, but he couldn't stay there after his dad had found him having sex.

...with a boy.

It didn't matter to him that Wally was bi, all his dad saw was 'broken', 'worthless son' or 'whore that can't get girls so he became gay'

Yeah, he was leaving.

He had a few odd jobs, and had an apartment.

(90 square feet in the Narrows; basically a closet)

But he was always let go as soon as they found someone better or someone more desperate and willing to work for less.

He...wasn't doing to well to say the least.

But he was pretty smart despite what most people would think about his 'childish' or 'silly' attitude, so he hoped he'd make it.

\---

He's... found an easy way to make money.

It's not good, he's not proud of it, but he's been promised *money*, and that's something he desperately needs.

It's prostitution.

Yep. He's become a prostitute. 

God...what has his life become?

His ears burn when he thinks about all his new job implies.

But the girl, 'Candy' she calls herself, promised it will get better in time and that the money is worth it.

Its also (thankfully) a *legal* 'organization'.

Which means he has rights, can leave and forfit the cash if he feels uncomfortable.

It alright.

Better than a dealer on the street.

Now he's just a ho on the corner.

*sigh*

It could be worse.

\---

He's been going at it for a year now, his specialty is blow jobs.

He's so good at it people actually ask for him when they call Candy.

He still wasn't...proud of this part of him.

But Candy was right, it got better with time and money.

He moved into a slightly bigger apartment (he didn't need much space to be honest) and had enough money for food and was going to enroll in Gotham University in about three months and get an on campus job and quit the whole thing.

\---

Alright...so he hasn't quit yet.

Yet!

It's just...as a kid he was never full, his cloths rarely fit, and he'd never even SEEN a bill over a 20.

And...this 'job' gave him *so much money*.

He'll quit when he has a stable job. 

He's also living on campus, which saves some money...but he still needed to *live*.

But he pushed the haunting thoughts aside.

Right now, he has lunch to get to with his new friends.

Conner, and his girlfriend Megan. Blonde-zilla Artemis, Garth, Garfield Logan, Donna, Kory, and Roy.

((A/N: As you can see, I'm kindof mixing YJ with TT comics a bit, don't worry there's only a little itsy bitsy bit of YJ))

Roy was his roommate.

They hadn't talked much except for a few nice talks to get to know one another. 

They had actually become friends when Roy had snuck out and Wally covered for him without being asked.

Roy came back, smiled, and offered the 19 year old a beer.

Later, Kory had snuck into their window, much to the surprise of Wally.

Like, he didn't mind leaving the room if him and his girl wanted to have sex, but warn a guy next time.

(it turns out his assumption was wrong, and that they were ex's, and Roy has a boyfriend)

Kory, a nice girl with a confident attitude, had been *appalled* when Wally said he didn't have close friends on campus.

So her and Roy invited him to their friends lunch thing, and they'd connected greatly.

He's been so happy lately. He has *friends*. Like, real people in his life that make him happy.

It's a little bit of a new experience.

Sure he HAD friends in Central.

...just...not as good as these guys.

These guys know about why he left, they knew about his dad, and the fact that he was bi.

And they didn't care!

Garth was gay and was dating Roy who was bi also.

He didn't know about the others sexuality and he didn't pry of course.

But they had all hadn't cared when he had told them.

Donna just smiled, looped her arm with his, said 'whatever your bastard of a dad said to you about who you like ignore it!' and took him shopping with Kory, and Garfield and Gars girlfriend Raven.

The only thing he hasn't been able to work up the nerve to tell these amazing people was how he got into the college in the first place.

And hopefully he would never have to.

(The shame threatened to consume him on a good day)

He's been at it for almost two years now, and had a job at the school library.

There was a dark and terrifying thought of 'what if the library job was just a cover up and I'm to scared to admit it to myself?' but he pushed those feelings away.

Just until he was stable. Then he'd leave the business.

He had a feeling some of his friends suspected a side job behind the scenes. 

Roy, an ex heroine junkie, probably thought he pushed drugs.

But he never said anything.

Roy, Artemis, Garfield, and Donna came from dark places (from what he's gathered) so none of them questioned his disappearing or extra cash.

(although Donna always looked at him like she wanted to hug him and never let go) 

Roy (the ex-heroin junkie) was the ward of Oliver Queen, who threw Roy out when he found out he had a problem.

Artemis lived with her disabled mother, who won custody from her verbally abusive dad. 

Garfield's parents died in front of him in Africa, and social services forced him into America (and while he was tecnically American, he had never been to America) where he jumped foster home to foster home until he was 18.

Donna's big sister Diana was suffocating and she always felt constricted. (There was more to her story, but Wally had yet to learn about that side of her. About why her sister was so protective of her.)

The rest of them never really had to go through much.

Sure! They had their difficulties in life.

Conner had some daddy issues (as in, he lived with his 'Ma' and 'Pa' Kent, his grandparents, and always sought the acceptance of his father).

And Megan lived with her distant Uncle. 

Garth lived with his foster dad Arthur, who pushed him to the side when he had a 'real' kid that was his.

Kory was treated like a princess her whole life, much to the tom-boys chagrin.

But they weren't...

...weren't like the rest of them.

Garth grinned at Wally through his salad, "Just wait until you meet Dick!"

He had heard much about this 'Dick' character. But had yet to meet him. Their schedules clashed a lot.

"He's pretty hot." Kory agreed. She looked at Wally with an explaining-- "He's an ex. But we're still friends."

He nodded, and the group took his silence for interest. "He's bi or pan or something and he's hot and sweet. And *painfully* mischievous." Kory rolled her eyes while Garth hid a smile behind his cup. 

Wally smirked, he sounded pretty cool.

He couldn't wait to meet him.

~Later That Night~

'Thank god I thought ahead long enough to make sure I worked in the opposite side of the city' Wally thought, resisting the urge to tug down the too-short mini skirt. He can only imagine the face his friends would make if they were to turn the corner and see him WORKING a corner. Talk about embarrassing.

But he didn't need to worry about that, because GU was miles away from here, on the other side of the city.

He thought he was going to be blowing the guys that had been staring at him from across the street when his ringtone went off (a very sexual song, meant to entice, went off) alerting him that Zelda was trying to get ahold of him.

'Sorry fellas,' he thought to himself, 'Appointments are extra, so it looks like I'm hauling in extra cash tonight'

He opened his phone, already heading towards his junker of a car.

"Shoot."

"Gotta job. Client's even paying extra for you to keep your mouth shut." 

She sounded smug, making Wally pause.

Extra? Paying for him to come to someones house/motel room already cost extra than for him to just blow someone in the alleyway and now MORE money to keep him from talking? There's already a secrecy policy for the guys and girls cheating or coming from a family that frowns on prostitution or things like that. But whoever it is wanting him now must not be very trusting or else they would have just kept with the normal pay.

He started the car, waiting for the address or extra instructions. 

"Wear something inconspicuous but sexy. Wayne Enterprise Tower. Penthouse level. Client: Mr. Bruce Wayne." Zelda said before hanging up on him. 

Wally paused just before starting his car. What the hell? Billionaire playboy Bruce-FREAKING-Wayne?! What the fuck was he doing paying for some hooker from the street?  

Sure, he was a playboy, but Wally was under the impression that he was a good type of person, who didn't have to/want to pay for sex. 

Didn't he have guys and girls literally tripping over themselves to sleep with him?

Maybe he just wanted to get off without being obligated to let the person off

Whatever. He wanted a blow job, so Wally would give him a blow job.

~End Chapter One~


	2. Bruce and Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I originally started this story I had a plan in mind but I think I'm going to shift a bit now that I'm coming back to this. I think I'm going to do plot-porn-plot-porn and go back and forth until we get up to Wally and Dick meeting/dating ;)

Wally had grabbed some clothes from the back of his car before quickly changing in his backseat. 'Wear something inconspicuous but sexy' ...right. Tight black skinny jeans that highlighted his runners ass and made his legs look like they went for days. A tight blue shirt that didn't make him look pasty. He tried to smooth down his hair already knowing that it was useless. He sighed.

Just until he was stable.

\-- 

The dark haired billionaire gripped the desk behind him so hard his knuckles were turning white causing Wally to smirk and hollow his cheeks. The older man hadn't gotten off in awhile and seemed to be trying to not loose control so early. 

Wally hummed and took the mans *thick* cock deeper, until his nose touched the dark curls and musk invaded all of his senses. He hums again and waits until he feels like he's going to pass out before pulling back so he could suckle the mans tip, bringing his hands from his thighs and pump his shaft. 

His cock swelled with more blood and he traced one of the veins with his tongue, looking up to catch the man groan and throw his head back. Panting. 

Wayne looked down with his blown blue eyes and groaned when Wally intentionally made eye contact and took him deeper again. 

The man groaned and tangled his hand in his hair, pushing him closer. 

Wally let the man grip his head and fuck his throat fast and rough. 

Wayne pulled off slightly before groaning and cumming down his throat while Wally dutifully swallowed all that he could.

The man was still catching his breath as Wally stood- trying to look sexy while helping the man put his dick back in his pants and fixed his shirt. He smirks before bringing his finger to his lips, catching some of the cum that he couldn't swallow and taking it with a slightly exaggerated moan.

The black haired beauty was watching his show with lust and he bats his eyelashes at the walking paycheck.

(This was something that never failed to bring a blush to his cheeks- getting them 'hooked' as Candy had called it. That "you can't just blow-and-run, you gotta leave them wanting more". 

\--He understood it, he just didn't have the confidence to do it well, he felt. He KNEW his head game was great because of his regulars...this seduction game though? Nope.)

His money was sent to Zelda already so he walks out before the man can grab him and moves his hips in a way that he hopes brings the mans attention to his ass before leaving the building.

Maybe he was terrible. But he hoped he had seduced him well enough to make him a regular. 

Until he quits of course. 

 

Just until he was stable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness :/
> 
> I'll probs redo this or do another chapter with Bruce. Not sure just yet


	3. Jason and Wally

Zelda calls him while he's blowing a guy in an alley, he ignores it on favor of tonguing the slit and lapping up the pre cum with kitten licks. 

The stranger said that he had a _thing_ for facials so he pulls back as the mans spunk shoots all over his face. 

He closes his eyes as the sticky stuff coats his eyelids. Its hard to open his eyes again but he does and catches the stranger panting- his alcohol smelling breath picked up easily by him. He's staring down at his now dirty face with lust and licks his lips.

Wally stands. "You've already paid for your load _daddy_ ," he man groans, head hitting the brick wall behind him. "If you want more you'll have to call Zelda and work out prices." 

The drunk man (late 40s...probably has kids and a wife) nods dazedly as Wally walks far enough away to call Zelda back.

"Got another customer."

"What do I have to do and where." 

"Crime Alley." he suppresses a shiver, hookers like himself usually _avoid_ that alley. Stories about...'loaning' your services without getting paid. And things like that.

"He's already paid so you don't have to worry about...anything happening. Wash your face or something but don't worry about 'freshening up'. He likes the idea of you being debauched already, he just doesn't want someone else's cum on you. Dominant person...sounded a little angry. Family issues or something like that. Not necessarily into bdsm or anything and fantasies about **taking** people aren't his thing, so maybe just be more submissive than usually and it'll be enough." There's a hesitation.

"...But?"

"He wants to get YOU off too. As in, as well."

He blinks. Thats never happened before. 

"...and I...may have mentioned your amazing stamina and the fact that you can have...multiple orgasms?"

"WHY on earth would you say that? Wait...HOW do you even know that?" 

"You told Tinker Bell over a drink and he told me."

He sighs. "Okay how do we even price orgasms for workers? Am I just taking the money to get him off and him getting me off is just a freebie? What...?" he makes a frustrated noise. The last people who did sex acts on HIM was one of the guy workers 'Tinker Bell' and a girl worker 'Princess'. They hadn't taken his virginity (that was lost long before Gotham) but they sure did teach him a lot. 

The three of them would fool around at the end of the nights and 'practice' their jobs with each other.

(Also, none of them believed they would ever have a REAL _partner_ to try things with so they decided to experiment on each other; after all...who would date someone as broken as a prostitute?)

They ended up stopping because at some point the touches just took on a different meaning. They now kept the sex with their jobs...and no where else.

And this was all a while ago. How did he know he was going to even enjoy what this customer did with him?

"Okay so what you're going to do: you're gonna do some charade about being submissive or shy and bat your pretty green eyes at him while sucking him off. He's going to catch his breath and either give you a handjob or a blowjob. Maybe both. He can touch you anywhere except the your asshole. So no fingering, rimming, etc. (He can spank you though.) He'll get you off until you're tired or he gets bored. (Your safe word is Fire). There will be a bouncer outside the door for you since it IS crime alley. You're getting extra for this. Go get em tiger."

He sighs and swallows down his nerves.

\---

His mini skirt is rumpled and one of the straps on his tank top slips down from his boney shoulder. His lips are cherry red and bruised from his last job, his face recently washed but still a distinct 'sex' smell to it. He ignores it all. 

The costumer wanted debauched? He certainly had it.

Mickey, a bouncer whose easily one and a half feet taller than him...so hes a good seven foot and fucking ripped, is already outside the door and nods to him before opening the door to the customers apartment for him.

He makes him a little nervous. Not because he was bad- he was actually great. He was just the toughest they had so if he was here...

The apartment isn't a shit hole like he expected. Its dirty and old looking like crime alley but it wasn't _bad_. At least it wasn't like the last time he answered a call to Crime Alley where there was still cocaine on the table when he arrived.

This was definitely a plus.

The man drinking on the couch was looked like he might be taller and was definitely broader than him but looked younger. He was handsome, with a chiseled jaw and teal eyes and a white streak through his black semi curly hair. 

His eyes looked him up and down appreciatively. 

"Strip." he says in such a deep voice that he almost thought someone else said it. Less deep he says, "Just to yer underwear if thats what makes you comfortable."

He blushes. Damn. He thought be was going to have to ACT shy or something but it turns out that nothing was going to be acted out tonight. 

Usually he feels in control of situations like this. And while he's used to people looking/using his body like they wanted he's never had someone look at him so attentively before.

He pulls the shirt over his head and the mans hand runs over the bulge in his sweat pants when he sees how fit he is from all of his running/working out. 

He pulls the mini skirt down before hesitantly pulling the underwear he has on down too. Its not about him its about the customer. 

The man licks his lips at the sight of him standing in his apartment in all his glory.

He stands and yes, hes definitely taller by a few inches. 

He runs his calloused hands over his chest and shoulders before tilting his head up for a dominant kiss, pushing him back lightly until he hit the wall behind him.

The man had his way with his mouth, pushing his tongue in and moaning when he felt the taste of another man in his mouth. 

He bites his lip softly before pulling back and letting him catch his breath. 

He looks up into the blown teal eyes and feels a surge of confidence. 

_Okay_ , he thought, _so this jobs a little weird but its just a costumer. You got this._

He licks his lips seductively and slowly lowers himself to his knees with practiced ease. 

He helps the man lower the sweat pants, letting them hit the floor.

The mans package was impressive. Not the biggest he's sucked off but no where near the smallest. And he was thick. 

He licks the head in front of him before wrapping his bruised lips around the tip like it was candy. Sucking gently while swirling his tongue.

"Oh my--" *pants* "Fuuuck yes..."

Vocal. He smirks. 

The man shudders and grips his red hair pulling him closer. ("Fuck yes baby, so good-") He lets him, until his cock nudges the back of his throat. He swallows rhythmically, bobbing his head and gripping the ridiculously strong thighs, squeezing in time with the mans shallow thrusts. ("So good babe. Keep-- keep going")

The man above him breathing picks up and he growled slightly, getting stronger with his thrusts.

He ignores the mans harsh breath when he pulls all the way off. He traces veins with his tongue until the man grabs his jaw and holds it in a bruising grip, forcing his mouth back open before pushing back in urgently.

He lets the man use his mouth, who gives him a small mercy by pulling back enough that it was easy to swallow. 

He doesn't know what to do now. This is when he usually leaves.

The man groans at the sight of him on the ground before lifting him up, pushing him down onto the couch. 

The breath is knocked out of him and his tips back, hitting the couch. The man's--whose name he still doesn't know--eyes roam over the sight of him hungrily. He covers his body, so much larger than him, before kissing him hard enough to push his head into the couch. His muscle memory kicks in and he wraps his arms around the taller mans neck. 

The man pulls back, letting him gasp for breath. He attacks his neck with fervor, sucking claiming marks into his pale skin while his calloused hand snakes around from his hip to his cock.

He takes his half hard cock in his hand and pumps him slowly from root to tip until he's fully hard. Wally's let falls back, body buzzing with a pleasure that he thought he was immune to by now. The man chuckles when he lets out a soft moan, murmuring into his skin, "You like that baby?"

Wally nods dazedly as the mans eyes drink there fill; seemingly entranced with the sight of him incoherent.

 _He'd enjoy threesomes a lot_ , he thinks to himself enjoying his favorite game of 'Profile the Customers Preferences'. _He'd enjoy watching people go at it. Probably a great voyeur too._

He can't help but moan again as the man nibbled on his earlobe, thumb swiping the pre cum gathering with a strange sort of pressure. Like he was trying to be gentle but was just so damn strong he didn't know when enough was enough.

He pushes him down into the couch more, until Wally couldn't have moved if he wanted to. Normally the thought would freak him out but right now he was too high on the trill. The man squeezed him gently before suffocating him in those dominating kisses he was so fond of. Wally bites his lip, trying to keep the embarrassing sounds from escaping his lips but the man chuckles again.

"Oh don't do that baby. I ~love the sounds you're makin' for me."

Wally lets out a sharp pant at that and grips the mans shoulders desperately as his orgasm built up.

"Is it true what your boss said about you? Hmmm?" He--blessedly-- speeds his hand up, roughly bringing him closer and closer.

He throws his head back, crying out as his own cum painted the other mans abs. The mans cock against his thigh gives a hearty twitch; meaning the other man definitely could have gotten off by just the erotic sight of him.

He calms back down, blush rising onto his features as the mans teal eyes stared at him with unabashed desire. He gets his wits together, realizing that he had asked a question.

"Yeah. I have crazy stamina, need a sec and then I'm good."

The mans eyes are blown wider and he leans in so close that theres no space between their bodies. He hums and mouthed along his pulse. And despite having _**just**_ cum his brains out he could feel the tell-tale rush of hormones and his member beginning to swell with blood again.

The man sucks another mark on his neck before travelling lower and following the crevices of his collar bones with his tongue. He gasps again as his half hard cock bobs against his stomach.

The man gives probably the most predatory grin he's ever seen before sinking lower and taking his cock into his mouth.

Wally can't help the desperate **whine** as an impossible heat surrounds his cock, the wetness making his still humming body shiver in ectascy. His still sensitive nerves protest but its a losing battle as the pleasure makes his toes curl.

He brings one of his hands up to cover his sounds instinctively and the man _digs_ his fingers into his thigh, pulling off and ordering a, "NO. I want-" there are bruises in his thighs, more pleasurable than painful "-to hear-" his teeth graze his member causing him to whimper pathetically "- _everything_."

Wally cries out again as the man swallows down his now aching cock, sucking him down roughly; like his cock belonged to him and not Wally. Wally writhes on the strangers couch before arching up with a cry and spilling down the mans throat.

The man grins at him, licking his lips and eyes drinking in the sight of Wally flushed everywhere, coming down from two orgasms basically right in a row.

His eyes roam up and down his body again, arms beginning to pull him up-- _smirking_ at how Wally lets him pull him up easily. He feels like he can't move. Both orgasms turning his brain into fuzzy putty. He let the stranger situate his limps because he honestly felt boneless. 

The man pulls him under he falls dead weight over the mans lap; sculpted ass raised in the air. 

He mewled in embarrassment and lust, burying his face into the gunpowder smelling cushions. The man chuckles deep from his chest again while running his hand down his spine and over his cheeks-- touch feather light.

It makes the first slap a shock that has him squeaking-- **_SQUEAKING!_** \-- into the couch before moaning. Long and loud like the whore he was. His eyes close and he slightly curses his stamina for making his dick twitch despite having cum twice. 

When he was well rested he could cum about ten times (not _right in a row_ , but pretty close) and when he was tired like he was now it was about five. 

Yes. He's serious.

The man groans while swatting his ass again. He continued, never hitting the same spot twice and just drawing out as many sounds as he possibly could. When he feels the hard member trapped between his thigh and Wallys stomach he stops. He takes in the sight of the pale redhead's now cherry red ass. Practically glowing in the dimness of his apartment. Wally ground his hips lightly into the other man; to hard to think about anything except for the wonderful friction.

The stranger pulls him up again, kneading the sensitive flesh of his ass in his hands as he moved the light runner until he was sitting on his lap. Within perfect making out distance. 

He surges forward and marks the alluring redhead with more hickeys before biting down on the soft lips in front of him. He watches the way his sweat seems to highlight his many freckles and grasps Wallys dick in his hand again. 

He cums much quicker and not as much but the redhead still shivers like he's dying and practically tips forward in his chest. His hazy emerald eyes flutter and droop but he still looks up at him and mouths at his customers pulse point; trying to show without speaking (because he actually doubts that he can speak proper english right now) that he could go another round.

The man grins before hauling the runner up easily and striding over to a nearby wall, pounding him into it so hard the redhead's lungs felt like they were collapsing. The younger male ran his hands up and down his body, pulling and prodding and exploring with probably the most attention he's ever had on him. His nerves protest and he hisses as the stranger clutches his spent cock again, fondling him despite his dick still being covered in cum. He hisses and his eyes squeeze shut as his cock is worked back up again. Dutifully getting hard. 

(What was it the man who _introduced_ him into the business said? 'Your body was **made** to be sold boy, it literally wants it over and over.')

He man groans, his own length finally caught up with what was going on and pressing against him. The man has large hands and he holds their cocks together clumsily jerking them both off together in the same hand. 

Wally tips over the edge fairly quickly, barley having the energy to make a noise anymore. The man follows shortly after, groaning as his cum joined Wallys.

He lowers them onto the floor since Wally honestly couldn't move if he wanted to and presses a hand onto his back. He pushes his chest and dirty stomach into the living room floor rubbing erotic circles into his back and sore ass.

After several minutes of hickeys covering probably every freckle he had his cock finally bobs heavily between his legs. The man notices and makes a lust filled noise through his nose. 

He flips him back over like he weighed nothing before giving special attention to his thighs. He traces them with his tongue, pinches and pulls the sensitive flesh with his fingers, sucks more marks on the insides- so that he'll feel it every time he walks, he grazed his teeth over them, and he just puffs out hot breaths onto his member. 

The man catches his mostly closed eyes and grins as Wally cums for the fifth time that time and he immediately knows that its going to be the last one of the night based on the fact that he blacks out for a minute before coming back.

He makes a general 'no more' gesture with his hand, tongue to heavy in his mouth to speak properly. The man, thankfully, understands and pulls off. 

His eyes run up and down his body, mentally saving the picture of Wally covered in **lots** of his own cum (and some of the strangers), flushed red all over, completely COVERED in hickeys, and nearly dead to the world as tiredness swept across his lithe and thoroughly fucked frame.

He laughs lightly and gently hauls him up, pressing a hot and wet kiss to Wallys temple as he supported most of his weight. His shaky legs not helping at all. 

"Thanks for the wonderful night baby. Defiantly worth the money, you are." 

In addition to the compliment he helps Wally into his clothes, seeming to get that he REALLY did a number on him.

Wally makes a sound that he hopes sounds something like a seductive 'anytime love' but based on the mans laugh it must have just sounded like a nonsensical garble. The man opens the door to his apartment and delivers him to Mickey who takes his appearance in stride, opening his arms and letting Wally stumble into him.

The man laughs. "I'm Jason by the way. Take care baby."

The door shuts and Mickey leads him to his car not asking any questions as usual except for turning to him and asking, "Where to?" 

He opens his mouth to say Candy's, where he usually goes to shower and get rid of all the _evidence_ before heading back to his and Roy's dorm. Sometimes he even sleeps over there when customers get a little **_rough_** and he doesn't want to explain to Roy why he was limping or flinching.

His phone buzzes and he looks down.

From Roy: Dude! Get over here ASAP! Surprise dorm checks. I just had to haul ass from Garth's room! You got ten minutes before we both get buried alive!

"Gotham University!" He blurts. What if he gets kicked out!? What was he going to do?! 

Mickey didn't ask but floored it for him.

"Thanks Mick!" He calls while hauling ass towards him and Roy's window that was always unlocked for this very reason.

He clambering into the room and is ripping off his skirt and has sweat pants on before Roy even realizes that he'sin the room. He in the middle of hiding his porn stash and hiding _other things_. He grins at Wally before his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

And damn it! He must just great huh? There's dried cum all over his stomach and chest, his lips are bruised and bitten red, he's covered in the hickeys Jason gave him, he has a bruise forming on his jaw from where Jason held him.

"Oh my god...Wally?"

Wally kind of wants to cry but he opts for pulling on a large hoodie and spraying febreeze in the room to drown out the stench of sex that he brought. He dives into bed at the same time that Roy gets a hold of himself and turns off the light quickly. They're both wrapped up in blankets in their beds and their breathing deep enough that it could be taken for sleep.

The dorm administrator peaks in for a few minutes, sniffs the room before deciding that all was well and leaving the room quietly. 

They wait until the admin has checked all the rooms in their hall (and busted the blazing dumbasses down the hall) before Roy gets up and sits on his bed with him. He turns Wally's head gently so he can take in his exhausted form and bruised face. 

Roy's sad, "Oh Wally.", in the dark of the room is the last thing he hears before the night catches up with him and he passes out in Roy's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha lol y'all are welcome for that cliff hanger ;)
> 
> hope y'all liked this chapter ;)
> 
> Until next time ~❤ ^_^


End file.
